


We are, together (querencia, I take my stand)

by SetStar (Valeks_princess)



Series: We are (indescribable) [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Venom seductively licks chocolate with that tongue before eating, Venom's tongue, Xenophilia, kind of, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/SetStar
Summary: You never thought you'd need saving, but when the time came you were glad Venom was there. You never thought you'd be glad for an almost mugging-gone-wrong but the incident intertwined your life with San Fransisco's alien vigilante and you wouldn't have it any other way.Slow burn Venom/Reader/Eddie ficEdit: I lied about the slow burn





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled overhead, clouds colliding high above the city, peals of grating noise cascading down onto the people below. Distantly lightning crackled, brief flares of brilliance lighting up the sky high above before they faded, the city’s lights dimming with it. _Brownouts_ , you scoffed, hurrying through the light drizzle that threatened to become a downpour; you wanted to be home before the worst of the storm hit. People milled about, vying for cover beneath roofs and hovering just inside otherwise vacant shopfronts. Cars spilled past, flicking puddles into motion, threatening to soak unfortunate pedestrians caught in the muddy surge. You fought your way into a takeaway shop, doing a roaring trade, struggling through the press of people to get your order and get back outside, heading home. You didn’t notice the two men begin to follow you. You reached the foot of your apartment building, feeling uneasy for no discernable reason. You glanced back over your shoulder, peering into the dark to survey the dim street barely lit by a single struggling streetlight. A car came whirling past, headlights briefly catching two men hanging back. Your hands shook as you tried to get your key into the lock, fumbling.

“Here, let me help you with that”. You froze, heart pounding as your mind raced. One of the men was there, standing too close, his companion coming to stand by your other side, jostling you. “Why don’t you invite us in? It’s awful lonely out here in the rain”. The man on your left reached out, hand gripping your shoulder tightly as he leered into your space, fetid breath fouling the air. You didn’t stop to think, lunging, lashing out with your right hand, curled fist colliding with his face. Your keys scored deep into his skin, blood welling as he reeled back. You took off, not thinking– if you could just get back to where there were crowds, where there was light, someone would see, could help you. But you weren’t fast enough, the other man catching up, grabbing you roughling and forcing you down the alley beside your building despite your struggles. You dropped your bag of takeout, you didn’t even realise you’d still been holding it. You thrashed in the man’s grip but he was too strong, dragging you where he wanted you. His friend was back now, sneering in anger as he lashed out, backhand knocking your head sideways.

“Help” you screamed “hel-” one of the men smothered you, covering your mouth with a meaty hand, muffling your cries. You bit down savagely, gagging at the putrid covering of dirt layering his palm.

“Filthy bitch” he cursed, drawing away. You tried to lash out, legs swinging ineffectually as the two men held you, pinned against a wall in the darkness. You turned your face away, vision swimming. Your cheek throbbed, rain mingling with the tears suddenly swelling in your eyes. _Oh god, please no._

 

A thud sounded, muted by the rain, a hazy, dark shape landing in the alley behind the men menacing you.

“Hey,” the figure said, standing, unfurling to its full height, blocking out the faint light emanating from the mouth of the alley. “Bad guys”. The men spun and lightning flashed, split second burst illuminating a monstrous being, impossibly tall, looming, jaws sliding open to reveal dozens of rows of long, pointed teeth, a thick, too long tongue falling from between wicked fangs, curling slightly as if tasting the air.

“Venom” you breathed, recognising the eldritch being from the depth of the city’s nightmares. Your legs felt weak, relief _burning_ within you as you slid bonelessly to the dingy floor of the alley. The men abandoning you where you fell, advancing on Venom. A hysterical laugh bubbled up inside of you, what did they think they were going to do? They were dead meat now, you were _saved._

One of the men lunged at Venom, drawing a switchblade from a pocket, lashing out at the creature. Venom lunged, snapping the man’s head from his shoulders with one bite from those devastating jaws. You felt ill, queasy, stomach churning. _Oh god_ . The other man tried to run, edging past Venom while the creature was occupied _decapitating_ his friend. The vigilante caught him, hefting the man with one clawed black arm, before he ate _this_ guy’s head too. You thought you were going to be sick.

 

“You can- eat the rest of them if you want” You said, noticing the way the creature kept flicking its gaze between you and the corpses. Venom turned to study you, head tilting as its, _were they eyes?_ , narrowed.

“You don’t mind?” The creature’s voice was raspy, deep. You shuddered, _oh god please don’t let me offend it._

“Y-yeah. I mean like, they kind of deserve it? And do you need to eat people? Like are they food to you? If you’re an alien and not, like, some mutated human lab-gone-wrong? Cause if so that’s cannibalism dude, and if you get your sick rocks off eating bad guys can you do it somewhere else?” The creature laughed, black hide rippling.

“Alien, and we only eat those who deserve it”

“Good” you laughed, nerves bubbling inside you, brain short circuited. _What did you even say now?_ And then Venom was moving towards you and all rational thought fled, fear setting you alight from the inside out. They were even larger up close, and you struggled to your feet, tilting your head up to definitely meet your saviour’s eyes. If you were going to be killed you'd damn well do it on your feet. _Relax_ , you tried to tell yourself as Venom loomed over you, _t_ _hey said they only eat bad guys._

“Here” they said, huge hand extended, your plastic bag of takeaway dangling off one clawed finger. “Your food. Are you- ok?” And just like that your facsimile of calm vanished, adrenaline fading as the reality of what almost happened crashed over you. You threw yourself into Venom’s arms, hugging them tightly, burying your head into their torso. They froze.

“Thank you, thank you!” you sobbed hysterically, _those men could have killed you._

“Uh” Venom was clearly uncomfortable, one hand hovering awkwardly over your shoulders. _Oh_ , you drew back, cursing yourself for making them uncomfortable. You cleared your throat, flushing in embarrassment.

“Yeah, uh, sorry- just, just thought about what would’ve happened to me if you hadn’t been there, uh, yeah” You trailed off before making a split second decision. You hefted the bag of takeout that had somehow transferred from Venom’s grip to yours. “Wanna come in for dinner, to thank you for saving me?” The creature didn’t move, confused, and then they shook their head, muscular thighs tensing underneath them, launching their body into the air. “Some other time then” you called into the dark, suddenly alone with two corpses. _Shit_. You fled the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was- nice** , Venom said, **to have someone be grateful, to touch us in kindness** . _Yeah_ , Eddie agreed. Neither of them had been able to stop thinking about the exchange. The woman had been gone when they’d returned to the alley for the bodies, no sense wasting them. **And she wanted us to eat them** , Venom said, chuckling, **she wasn’t disgusted.**

“I don’t know what to tell you dude” Eddie muttered, “I don’t know why she wasn’t”. **She invited us to her home Eddie, why are we lurking behind her building?**

Eddie flushed.

“Jeez man, leave me alone. You wouldn’t stop thinking about her, figured you wanted us here”. **I do Eddie, but this empty alley holds no interest for us, I want to see her, and you do too.**

“I can’t just go knocking on doors until we find out which is hers”

 **Why not?** Eddie sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was ridiculous, what was he even doing here? He turned to leave, head down as he tried to look casual and _definitely not_ like a stalker. He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Venom warn him before he collided with someone, sending them crashing to the floor. **I didn’t warn you** , Venom said helpfully, **you would have avoided contact.** Eddie blinked, suddenly realising that the woman sprawled on the pavement was the same one they had saved last night.

“Sorry!” He said, reaching out a hand to help her to her feet. “I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there, just- lost in my head I guess” she laughed, nodding.

“It’s ok, I’ve been kind of spaced out today too, no harm no foul”

“Are you busy right now?” Eddie asked suddenly, cursing himself internally at his lack of subtlety “I mean- let me buy you a coffee to make up for it”. The woman paused, considering.

“Okay” She agreed, extending a hand. “I’m Y/N”. He took it.

“Eddie Brock”

 

* * *

 

 _Stupid_ , you cursed yourself, shame surging as you once more thought of the exchange with Venom. _God how stupid you’d been, the alien probably thought you were crazy, you’d acted like such an idiot._ You couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t get the interaction out of you head. _God_. And then there was the man you’d met on your way home, Eddie. At least you hadn’t fouled that interaction up. It had been- surprisingly good, you decided, reflecting. The man was obviously intelligent, a journalist he’d said, and a great conversationalist once the two of you’d got going. And he was hot.

You shook your head, trying to clear the thoughts from your head. _Can we fixate on one guy at a time please?_ You asked yourself to no avail.

 

That night you dreamed of Venom.

* * *

 

You woke panting, light sheen of sweat clinging slickly to your skin. You hadn’t understood the fascination some people had with Venom until you’d seen him for yourself, now that you knew he was _real_ , now that he’d saved you. You tangled a hand in your hair, trying to clear the fog of your dreams from your mind. It had really been something, were you really attracted to the alien creature? You weren’t sure, you hadn’t really noticed when you’d seen him, but in fairness you had other major preoccupations. It didn’t matter anyway, you doubted you’d ever see him again, you certainly never wanted to be in another position where you’d need him to save you; doesn’t matter _what_ your once-saviour looked like, wasn’t worth the risk to your life again.

You threw back the covers, getting to your feet and trudging into the bathroom, slipping into the shower. Rational logic aside you couldn’t keep the twisted fantasies away. That tongue, you could imagine it licking, tasting, forcing itself inside you. Your breath came short, and you couldn’t resist slipping a hand down between your legs. You could imagine it so vividly, those vicious teeth so close to you, danger making your pulse race, that prehensile tongue twisting and turning inside of you, wrecking you. You thought of how Venom had felt in your arms, so thick and solid. Flushed, you leaned your head back against the cool tiles, embarrassment rising as your arousal faded in the face of reality. It was an impossibility, you should just forget all about the alien who had saved you, you’d likely never see him again.

Towelling yourself dry you surveyed your empty shelves before deciding to grab breakfast on the way.

 

Your phone vibrated just as you were pushing open the door to your favourite coffee shop. You dug it out as you joined the line, waiting your turn to grab breakfast on your way to work. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you saw it was Eddie, he’d texted you a photo of his middle finger, pointed at the direction of his alarm. ‘Times like this make me want to go back to freestyle journalism’. You laughed, trying to think of how to reply. You it put off until you’d gotten to work, and the pile of paperwork perched upon your desk decided for you. You send back a photo of your head buried in the papers, smiling to yourself as you put your phone away and got down to it. Today was going to be a good day, you decided.

 

* * *

Today was not a good day, you thought as you shouldered open the door to your apartment, cursing as you shivered in the chill that had sunk deep into your bones. Despite your fervoured hoping the rain still hadn’t abated, and you’d been jumpy the entire trip home. Fuck those guys for making you fear walking home alone, the sun hadn’t even set yet. At least they were dead. It was more of a consolation than perhaps it should have been.

You sat your bags of groceries down and began cooking dinner, it wasn’t much but you didn’t feel like the trip out again to get takeout, it just didn’t seem worth it.

 

You jumped when something tapped against your window, a shriek caught in your throat as you recognised Venom, hanging onto the side of your building, peering into your apartment.

“Uh, hi” You stammered, brain short-circuited.

“May we come in?” You shivered, that voice sending goosebumps down your spine, moving to slide open the window, allowing the alien to crawl inside.

In the light of your apartment Venom was even more mesmerising than he’d been in your fantasies, skin seeming to absorb all light, shifting about their colossal form, thick veins of gelatinous black goo making up their body. You nearly swallowed your tongue, staring transfixed at those wicked teeth, that you had see _eat human heads._ Their nostrils flared, tongue slipping free from behind those devastating fangs. _Oh god, what if they could scent your thoughts?_

“Uh, I was just cooking dinner?” You needed to say something, anything to change the topic of your thoughts. It would be rude to just ask him what he was doing here right?

“Mind if we stay?” You blinked.

“Do you even eat things that aren’t human?”

“So considerate” the alien said, tongue darting out to stroke your cheek, you froze. Oh _damn._ ”We like chocolate, and tater tots”

“I’ll have to take you out for potato scallops one day then” you said without thinking, “they’re- uh, these flat discs of potato battered and fried, covered in salt, they come with fish and chips. So, if it isn’t just humans that are on the menu are they only your preferred food, or will you eat anything?”

“Preferred, and anything that’s alive” You hummed consideringly, pleased that they were answering your questions.

“Ever go out into the bay and hunt for seafood? I mean there can’t always be bad guys available for consumption” The creature grinned.

“That’s a good idea, we will try it”. You smiled in turn, glad to be of assistance.

 

It was awkward, eating while Venom just sat there watching you. You were relieved when you were finally finished and you could return to the kitchen under the guise of rinsing your dishes. Venom stayed where they were, allowing you to retrieve the Belgium chocolate bar your brother had gotten you when he had vacationed in Europe, if anyone was worth sharing it with it was the alien somehow in your living room.

You returned to the couch, unable to help yourself from sitting close to the alien, just a hairsbreadth away from contact. You broke off a piece of the chocolate and handed the rest to Venom, watching as their eyes widened.

“It’s Belgien” you said when they remained staring at the chocolate “a gift from my brother”, and then “why did you come here tonight?”

“To see you” Venom said, as if it were obvious.

“Yes but _why_ , surely you’ve saved heaps of people?” you knew they had, you weren’t the only one to fantasise about the alien, but you were pretty sure they didn’t make a habit of visiting the people they’d rescued.

“Because you were kind to us, and are not afraid”. Oh, it hadn’t occurred to you that Venom might be _lonely,_ you suddenly felt bad for fantasising about them, they just wanted a friend.

 

And then your hesitance faded as Venom began licking the chocolate, prehensile tongue slowly lathing at the rich cocoa. You got the distinct feeling that they were doing it on purpose, trying to rile you up, to see what you would do. You stared, watching as Venom’s rough tongue lathed a hole through the piece of chocolate, tip of the tapered fleshy organ circling the edge of the hole, twisting around it before dipping in. _That fucker was definitely doing this on purpose._ Finally Venom slipped their tongue under the now beginning to melt chocolate, balancing it on their tongue for a second before ficking it into the air, tilting their head back, jaws open, the hollowed square of chocolate disappearing down their throat.

You weren’t one to be out done, but couldn’t decide whether it would be admitting defeat to act on the arousal thickening the air between them. Was Venom trying to goad you into the first move? 

 _Fuck it_ , you decided as you showed Venom out, you weren’t going to waste your chance, it was unlikely enough you weren’t going to risk Venom leaving without you being able to try this. You darted forward, pressing yourself against the alien. They were much taller than you, and you had to balance precariously on the tips of your toes to get your hands either side of their head. They came easily as you drew them back down towards you, tilting your face up to meet them. That damned tongue darted out to trace your lips and you lunged, fastening your mouth around it, hands trailing down the alien’s chest, over their back, thick veins of muscle writhing under your grip. The tip of their tongue twitched in your mouth and you sucked on it with fevour. Finally.

Venom pulled back, their gaze searching your face intently.

“You truly want this, want us?”

“Duh” you laughed, reaching out to kiss their thick cheek, “if you are willing?” They answered with a growl, surging forward to grasp your body in their large hands, dwarfing you as their tongue forced itself past your lips. You bit down on it gently, testing, and then harder when the alien didn’t react. Venom groaned, eyes rolling, hefting you with ease, massive strides taking you back into the living room in moments. They laid you on the floor and you didn’t even care. You were fucking Venom! _God._

“Do you mind?” Venom asked, gesturing to your clothes. You couldn’t even realise what he was asking, your mind was far more occupied with the black tendrils of goo sliding under your clothes, against your skin, twisting and tugging. You gasped when one reached your nipples, encircling your whole breast, undulating, kneading. _Oh god._ You _keened_ when the tendrils slipped below the waistband of your underwear, when you felt that indescribable texture rolling against your nether lips, slipping inside, coiling and shifting, hitting you everywhere at once.

Venom hissed, throwing caution to the wind as you fell to pieces under them, claws tearing your clothes from your body. And then that tongue was stroking your stomach, sliding down and down until it could glide over you, darting into lap at your slick juices. You cried out, hands digging in to Venom’s broad back. _Fuuucckkkk._ Venom was on top of you, huge form blocking everything else from view, thrusting against you, sending tendrils rocking inside of you.

“Venom!” you shrieked and they grinned, tooth filled maw gaping above you, drop of saliva slipping from their mouth to land on your exposed chest.

 

And then those tendrils inside of you coalesced, twining together to form a liquid cock.

“Oh” you cried softly, there was nothing like the sensation of those tendrils moving within you. And then Venom grinned, and the tendrils thickened, growing inside of you. You panted, thrusting your hips up to meet Venom’s, grinding up against them. You were so full, every inch of pleasure wrung out of you, stimulated from every angle. But those tendrils hadn’t stopped growing, expanding inside you to the point of pain, larger than anything you had ever taken before. It was too much, too much. You gasped for breath, head swimming. God they weren’t stopping, Venom just kept swelling inside of you, panic began to bloom, what if the alien didn’t stop?

You screamed, couldn’t help it, the sound forced from you, torn from your overwrought body. They were splitting you apart, shattering you from the inside. The tip of the tendrils worked that magic spot inside of you mercilessly, tongue lathing at your clit with wild abandon.

“You taste so good” the alien growled, something ferocious flaming in their eyes.

“Please! Venom!” You couldn’t bring yourself to beg them to stop, and there were tears on your face as you came, breaking into a million pieces. You went limp, boneless and exhausted beneath the alien still working you through the aftershocks. Venom came with a roar, reverberations echoing deep through your bones, pleasure etched directly into your soul. _There was no way everyone in your building didn’t hear that_ , you thought distantly. How could anything else ever compare to this?

 

You didn’t feel Venom slide out of you, but you noticed when he turned on his back, pulling you on top of him, cocooning you in his arms. You groaned sleepily, warm glow blossoming in your chest as Venom held you close, wrapping you against his massive frame as you drifted off into sleep, entirely and absolutely sated.

 

Venom slipped quietly back out the window while you slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**She shared something precious with us, Eddie.**

“Yeah I know” the man muttered, thinking of what they had done. Eddie hadn’t thought he’d ever get to have sex again, not after Anne made it clear she was happy with Dan, and not just with anyone, with a girl who was amazing, who had connected with both parts of them. **No,** Venom laughed, **the chocolate.** Eddie grinned, digging out his phone to call Y/N. Maye you would like to get dinner with him? He thought it was time to introduce you to his symbiote.

* * *

“Hey it’s Y/N leave a message”

“Hey Y/N it’s Eddie, just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner one day, not like a date or anyt– actually yeah, I kind of was thinking exactly like a date. Just, call me back yeah?”

 

* * *

 

“Y/N its me again- uh Eddie that is, I’m kinda worried here? If you’re intending to reject me I promise I can take it? Just like ripping off a band-aid, better to get it over with. So- uh, call me back? Please?”

 

* * *

 

Eddie: I really don’t want to come across as a creep but are you ok?

 

Eddie: Y/N I’m serious. Text me back, please

 

Eddie: Just let me know you’re ok

 

Shit, shit shit! You cursed. Fuck! You couldn’t believe you’d slept the _whole day_ through, Venom really had done a number on you. And god, what were you going to do about Eddie? You liked the guy, you really did, but could you really go out with him after you’d just gotten wrecked by the nightmare of San Francisco? Then again you and Venom weren’t dating, and it wasn’t like blisteringly, mind-blowingly, exhausing hot sex with an alien that entered your apartment through the window was going to become a regular thing right? It was unlikely it was ever going to happen again. And at the very least you needed to call Eddie back right?

 

He answered on the second ring.

“Y/N thank god! I thought we’d kil- uh–”

“No no Eddie I’m so sorry, I literally slept like, the whole day through. Just exhausted I guess”

“Oh, uh, so- dinner?” You laughed, making to get to your feet, suddenly ravenous. When had been the last time you’d ate? Dinner the previous night? Just how long _had_ you slept?

“Yes, Friday night?”

“Sounds good, and Y/N? I’m really glad you’re okay”

“Me too, I-” you trailed off, unable to muffle a sudden cry of pain. _Fuck_ , you couldn’t remember the last time you’d been this sore after sex. _Damn_. You staggered to your feet, clutching the kitchen counter for support. This was worse than after that four day hike your brother had dragged you on! Your legs shook, pelvis _aching_. You probably should have thought of this, Venom _had_ been brain-meltingly thick. And long, and everywhere. You fought to smother another groan.

“Y/N” _Shit!_ Eddie was still on the line!

“Uh, yeah I’m good, just sore. Got to go, bye” You hung up before he could say anything, you did _not_ need to deal with the mortification thank you very much. You lent your head against the cool tile of the counter. _Shit._

* * *

Eddie couldn’t contain his relief when Y/N said she’d just been exhausted, Venom laughing in his head, smug pleasure radiating from the symbiote. Yeah, it did feel kind of good to know they’d satisfied her so completely, no one would ever say they were insufficient in the bedroom department. But he had honestly started to think they’d killed her.

 

And then he’d heard her groan in pain– he’d gotten adept at recognising the sounds of injury since him and Venom had – _shit, had they hurt her?_

 **She is well satisfied, pain and pleasure go together. Like brains and chocolate syrup.** And god, what could he say to that? Also, _gross dude._

 

* * *

 

You took a few days of work– needed to, Venom had really done a number on you; but you couldn’t bring yourself to regret it, or stop yourself fantasising about it happening again. But no– Venom was an alien vigilante, you barely knew anything about him! Sure they’d saved your life once, and then you’d had insane hot sex, but that was all! The likelihood of a repeat, of even seeing them again was ridiculously small, it wasn’t like there weren’t dozens of other women who’d jump at a chance to fuck the city’s nightmare hero, there was no reason they’d come back to you.

 

* * *

 

Eddie picked you up at seven. The two of you had reservations at a local french restaurant and you made small talk as Eddie escorted you to the curb outside your apartment, moving to stand beside a motorcycle, reaching out to grab one of the two helmets balanced on the vehicle.

“I hope you don’t mind” Eddie said, extending a grey helmet to you. You smiled.

“Not at all” you told him honestly, slipping the helmet over your head and tilting your chin so he could do up the straps for you, “nice bike”. Eddie grinned, pleased, before tugging on his own helmet and settling himself astride the bike. You swallowed reflexively, breathing picking up. Damn, he looked good with that bike between his thighs. You slid on behind him, glad for the helmet hiding your blushing face as you settled your arms around him, barely containing a shriek as he kicked off from the curb, bike roaring to life beneath you. You gripped him tighter, following his lead, leaning into corners together. He was thick and solid in your arms, torso firm, muscles tense underneath your fingers. You resisted the urge to sigh, relaxing to enjoy the ride, nice bike and even hotter guy at your fingertips. It had been a while since you’d last been interested in dating anyone, and you couldn’t help but feel that Eddie was everything you wanted in a guy– smart, kind, scorchingly attractive. _We’ll see,_ you reminded yourself, _don’t get ahead of yourself, this is still only a first date._

 

Eddie was a perfect gentleman as the two of you arrived at the restaurant. You giggled when he pulled out your chair for you, flushing slightly. As you had noticed before Eddie was a frightfully good conversationalist, and you found yourself easily slipping into the dialogue of flirty banter, hours passing by as if they were nothing. When the time came for you to leave you asked him if he’d like to come back to your place and the look on his face as he’d grinned had taken your mind straight to the gutter.  

 

The bike rumbled beneath you as your thoughts drifted, glad you’d at least considered this eventuality and planned accordingly, roar of the engine sending vibrations through the metal frame of the bike and straight to your clit. _Fuck, you hoped Eddie was going to be as good as you thought_. You tried to push thoughts of Venom from your mind, but couldn’t stop yourself from wondering how this man would compare to the alien.

* * *

You got the door of your apartment open without issue, anticipation building within you. Eddie followed you in, shedding his jacket by the door. You swallowed the sudden swell of saliva as you saw his well-defined muscles ripple with the motion. He crossed the distance between you with ease, resting a hand against your cheek, tilting your face up to meet his. Your heart raced and distantly you scoffed at yourself getting nervous, _and after you’d seduced an alien into your bed too._

“I hope I’m not being too forward” he said, breath fanning across your face. You shook your head and leant up to connect your mouths. The kiss was soft, tentative, the both of you sussing each other out; a gentle meeting of tongues and lips moving in sync. You got your hands underneath the hem of Eddie’s shirt, running your nails lightly over his skin, tracing the solid mass of highly defined muscle. He shuddered and began edging you backwards until he had you pinned against a wall, breaking the kiss, the both of you breathing hard.

“Bed?” You nodded, sliding your hands up, tugging his shirt over his head.

“Down the hall, on the left” He grinned, hands slipping down to your waist. And then he was hoisting you into the air almost effortlessly. You gasped at the sudden motion, wrapping your legs around him and clutching on tight. He chuckled, shouldering open your bedroom door and laying you gently on the covers, sliding forward until he was on top of you, strong body nestled between your legs, working on the zip of your dress. You shoved him off, wriggling out of your clothes yourself. He took the hint, hurriedly shedding jeans and black boxer-briefs. You wouldn’t have minded a bit longer to… appreciate the way they hugged his toned form but the alternative was nothing to be disappointed about.

“Mmgh” you groaned as he forced you back down onto the bed, still clad in bra and underwear. “Eddie, I-” you began, reaching a hand behind you to try unclasp your bra. He grabbed your wrist, pinning your arm to the bed, reaching down to bite at your breast through the material of your bra, teeth bluntened by the fabric. You bucked your hips as he did it again, sucking hard against the fabric, the way he was nibbling at you making your nipples harden. He reached his other hand around and slid your bra off, sure fingers defly managing the clasp. _So he was experienced then._

 

And then the barrier was gone and his mouth had uninterrupted access to your skin. You let your head fall back as he kissed a line down your navel, hands trailing down your sides as he worked his way down lower, until his tongue was lathing against increasingly damp fabric.

“Eddie” you hugged through ragged breaths, and then all thoughts vanished from your head as he hooked a single finger inside your underwear, sliding the fabric to the side, nail scraping over your clit a second before his mouth was on you, sucking at you, nibbling gently. Your eyelids fluttered under his attentions, you could feel his light blossoming of stubble scraping against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, could feel his tongue inside of you, swiping at that miraculous pleasure centre as your internal walls shuddered. And then his fingers were there, being pushed so slowly inside of you, working you through the explosion that swelled and expanded inside of you, body shaking as the wave peaked, cresting and cascading through you, pleasure eclipsing all else.

“Shit” you cursed, so so glad you’d waited until you were absolutely sure that any lingering soreness from your encounter with Venom was gone. “Eddie”.

He smirked at you and you couldn’t help but grin, lying there amongst rumpled covers and the damp mixture of slick and saliva.

“What now?” you asked, anticipation rising to fill the void your orgasm had left. The slow, sly tugging of his lips glistening in your juices as they formed into a smirk made your heart stutter.  

“Much, much more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely lied about the slow burn. If you have any requests for scenes send them my way!


	4. Chapter 4

When you woke it was in Eddie’s arms. You hummed contentedly in your throat as you rolled over to nuzzle the junction between his neck and shoulder, warm and sleepy. Last night had definitely been something. Eddie had coaxed you through another orgasm before materialising a condom, the two of you collapsing into sleep. And then he’d woken you an hour later for round two. After which you had woken _him_ for round three. _Apparently he can measure up to Venom,_ you thought happily, _good to know._

 

“Mm” Eddie groaned, stirring beneath you. “Morning”

“Hi” you giggled, attempting to extricate yourself from the tangle of limbs, “breakfast or shower?”  
“Both” he said, slipping a hand under the covers. You batted it away laughing. _So round four is an option, good to know._ Him and Venom had certainly been some of the better sex you’d ever had, you definitely had no complaints, and if you got a steady boyfriend out of it? So much’s the better. You imagined your cousin’s face if you showed up to Christmas with Eddie on your arm. The perks of dating Eddie Brock would certainly be wide ranging and _very_ pleasurable.

 

You slipped from your bed, leaving Eddie tangled in the sheets, and retreated to the safety of the shower. You stepped under the warm torrent of water, scrubbing the remnants of last night’s, and the early hours of this morning’s, activities from your skin. The door opened, Eddie pushing his way through the cloud of steam to join you. You laughed as he sidled up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a kiss into your shoulder.

“Hey beautiful, mind if I join?”

“And if I say no?” You teased, turning to face Eddie.

“Then I leave” He said, simple as that and entirely serious. You smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. He opened his mouth to the kiss, surging to meet you, teeth clashing in this suddenly rough kiss. He growled and heat bloomed within you. He pinned you against the cool tiles of the shower wall, hands roving your body, touching, claiming. You writhed underneath him, grinding against him. His hands cupped your ass and then he was effortlessly lifting you into the air, lining your opening up with his cock, lowering you down onto him. The stretch was exquisite and you tensed around him experimentally, delighting in the groan you pulled from him. You rolled your hips, clenching around his cock as you thrust against him, marvelling at how easily he held your weight. You wondered how long he could keep it up. You had the feeling you were going to find out.

 

It was some time later when the two of you finally separated, panting, slipping out of the shower and padding into the kitchen. Eddie’s shirt was still somewhere between kitchen and living room, leaving his surprisingly chiseled abs on display. _He said he was a journalist, why was he so ripped?_ But you supposed it didn’t matter, after all the way he could carry you as if you weighed nothing was a massive turn on and you had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Hey so there’s something I want to talk to you about” Eddie said, grabbing his shirt from the floor and tugging it over his head as he crossed the room, coming to bracket you against the counter.

“Go for it. Also, are we dating?”. He chuckled.

“I’d like to say yes but there’s something you’ve got to know first, full disclosure and all that”

“Yeah?”. You said, actually paying attention now, turning away from your half-hearted attempt to scrounge up some food.

“I- um- want you to properly meet Venom?”. Black goo suddenly spurted from Eddie’s shoulders, coalescing into a head, tooth filled maw hanging open. The disembodied face of Venom floated above you, tongue reaching out to stroke your cheek.You shrieked, jumping backwards, only to find the hard edge of the counter digging into your lower back. You lashed out before your mind caught up, the back of your arm ramming into the inside of Eddie’s elbow where his arm rounded you. The joint crumpled and you scrabbled away, ducking to avoid the head that darted out, snapping at you. In an instant you snagged a tray from beside the sink, swatting at the alien head. The blow connected with a dull thunk, the head retreating, hissing. You staggered backwards, into the living room.

“Y/N!” Eddie said, approaching you with hands raised. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to freak you out”

“Should have thought of that before you fucking grew an alien head with no warning” you stammered, taking another step backwards as Eddie advanced. You saw your bookshelf in the corner of your eye and reached for anything you could use as a projectile weapon, to keep some distance between you and the alien-human hybrid. You came up with a hardback Austen and launched it at Eddie.

A goo tendril appeared, batting the book away, but you’d already sent a second one soaring towards him. Eddie yelped, stumbling backwards in his attempt to dodge it. You tried edging around him to get to the door but the head was there, jaws snapping at you. You retreated.

“Are you here to eat me?”

“No. Jesus, Y/N no”

“Then why are you in my apartment?”

“You invited me in remember?”

“Holy shit” you breathed, realisation finally dawning “you’re possessed by the alien I had sex with. Or I had sex with you as an alien.” _Shit._ “Start explaining, fast”

“Fine, fine okay just put the book down, please”. You regarded him skeptically for a moment, before you lowered the book, setting it back on the shelf and stepping towards him. It had been awesome sex, with both Eddie and Venom. Eddie retreated as you advanced, keeping some distance between you as you slipped into a seat at the counter, Eddie keeping the bench between you. You were grateful to him for that at least.

“Start at the beginning, please. Are you Eddie or Venom? Are you possessed? Do you have a choice in this?”

“I’m Eddie, that’s Venom. But also we are Venom, it’s- complicated” he pointed to the head that was still sprouting from his shoulder. It smiled at you. “We’re bonded, I am _not_ possessed, and yes it’s consensual. Just- let me tell you the whole story okay? It’ll be easier that way, I’ll answer any questions at the end, promise”

 

So Eddie told you about Carlton Drake killing people, and Venom interrupting when they deemed something needed to be said. You took a deep breath when it was over, stunned. Jeez, they had been through a lot. You were sure there were more important things you should be asking, but all you could think was–

“Why me? Assuming you do actually want to date me?” You hesitated, “both of you?”. It was Venom who answered.

**“Because you were kind to us, we do not disgust you. You fascinate us”**

“Because you’re smart, and funny, and well yeah- you like us both, I never thought I would have another chance at a relationship, and I want to try”.

 

“And Venom, they _talk_ to you, in your brain?” There was a small smile on Eddie’s face when he said–

“Always” but he went on “I’m not going to lie to you Y/N, I’m a bit messed up”

“That’s ok” you said, leaning over the counter to kiss him, just the barest brushing of your lips against his own. “I am too, sometimes. We’ll make it work, or at least try”.

 

* * *

 

It was awkward at first, you felt out of your element. Often you’d forget that there were two of them– you’d be talking to Eddie and Venom would appear, or you’d be baking with Venom and he would tell you Eddie’s thoughts on the acceptability of licking the batter; it made your head spin. But slowly you began to reconcile the two individuals as halves of one being, intrinsically linked together. You think you were beginning to truly care for them; and the sex was good, very very good. That too had been awkward at first. You could handle them separately but as soon as it was the both of them things became tangled, unsure, you didn’t know where to put your hands, didn’t know whose name to cry out. But you got used to it, and were glad. You never once regretted the, admittedly questionable, decisions that led you here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I've created my first series. Who knew. Sequel will be up soon, hope you enjoyed this enough to check it out. As always, requests highly desired. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
